


age is just a number i haven't been keeping track of

by MetaAllu



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lup is mentioned, M/M, Taako is betrayed by his better-dressed boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: It's Taako birthday, apparently.





	age is just a number i haven't been keeping track of

“Hey, Taako.  Are you busy?”

He is, in fact, busy.  He has a pile of paperwork that he should be getting through, but he’s bored and Magnus is always an adventure and a half, so he eyes the pile, then slides his stone of far speech closer.

“Nope.”

*

He’s been betrayed! Usurped! Hung out to dry!

Magnus and Kravitz are both dressed to the nines and have gotten his favourite 5-star restaurant to somehow cater dinner for three, and here’s Taako, dressed down in floral skirt  and an old tank top, with his hair messily done up in a lopsided bun.

“Aah!” says Taako.

“Happy Birthday,” replies Magnus, and then Taako stares at him blankly for about 30 seconds straight.

“What?”

And, like, who forgets their own birthday, right?  Well, Taako Taaco, apparent-fucking-ly. It had been like 100 years of space nonsense, and he’d lived for so long before that that it had just seemed pointless, but here’s Magnus, smiling like a puppy waiting for praise, and apparently they went to the trouble of asking Lup, and digging up old fantasy photo albums and everything, just to make sure they got the day right, and he just had no damn idea.  He hasn’t even thought about his birthday in ages.

They sit him down, taking turns between their own meals to feed him spoonfuls of warm, fragrant spiced rice, an open-faced sandwich with  portobello, roasted garlic and bell peppers, spiced mayonnaise, and spinach, and a delightfully cinnamon-y apple pie with the world’s flakiest crust.

By the time they’re done eating, Taako is feeling warm and sleepy.  He gives a satisfied sigh and sinks lazily into his seat.

“We haven’t even given you any presents yet,” Kravitz says with a soft chuckle.

“Shower me in gifts,” Taako answers, deadpan and Magnus laughs, and then sweeps him up into his ridiculous, buff arms.

“Something like that,” he says simply, and one hand slides slowly up Taako’s already rumpled skirt.

“Oh.”

“You’ve been very patient with us this evening,” Kravitz says as him and Magnus head towards the bedroom.  He’s undoing his tie, not even glancing back at the other two men. “So we thought we’d reward you for your good behaviour.”

“Oh.”

They step into the bedroom, and Magnus nudges the door shut with his foot as Kravitz’s tie drops to the floor.


End file.
